


Reflections

by Saint_Fax



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri gets a little sad but that's ok Byleth is there to help, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Fax/pseuds/Saint_Fax
Summary: Dimitri wonders if he's worthy to be king.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Reflections

A cold wind nipped at the city of Fhirdiad in the late hours of a winter night. At this hour the city slept quietly with only gusts of wind flowing through the trees breaking the stillness. The only two souls awake to hear the wind’s call were the king and queen of Faerghus. Illuminated by dim candle light, Dimitri sat in his study with a furrowed brow looking over books and reports strewn about his desk while Byleth sat in a chair across from her husband as she flipped through reports and requests of her own. For the last hour the only noises in the study were the turning of pages peppered by the occasional sigh, finally Dimitri broke the silence of the royal study by slamming a leatherbound book shut and muttering under his breath . The sudden action had Byleth sit up at attention looking expectantly at her husband for an explanation. 

“I apologize beloved. I did not mean to startle you.” Dimitri sighed and slumped back in his chair. “I simply got overwhelmed by my thoughts and tried to snap myself back to the present.”

Byleth places her book down on the desk and leans over it to reach Dimitri’s face with her hand, gently cradling his cheek. “What’s troubling you my love.”

The king’s distressed face is cracked by a small smile at the feeling of his wife’s hand. He tries to gather his scattered thoughts to answer her question. “Do you believe I am right to lead the people of Fódlan?” 

The queen takes her hand off Dimitri’s face and makes her way around the desk that separates them and closes the distance between them with a kiss and a reassuring squeeze of the hand. “Of course you’re right to lead Fódlan, I can’t imagine anyone else who could lead us into the future. Think of all the good you’ve already accomplished with the rebuilding efforts in just a short time.” 

“None of my accomplishments would be possible without your help. Next to you I feel like a boar in king’s clothing. Without you I could very well still be on the streets hunting the imperial army.” Dimitri paused to look at the candle flickering on the desk before quietly continuing. “Why would the people pick a monster to lead them over a goddess?”

Byleth cradled his face with both hands and brushed her thumbs on his cheeks, “They choose you because you are their rightful king who they know is a kind, steadfast, and generous person. A person who knows the horrors of war just like many of us do. Fighting to survive doesn't make you a monster.” 

“Then why must I feel like one.” A single tear wells under Dimitri’s uncovered eye which Byleth wipes away before it can fall. 

“ Are you a monster?” Byleth lets go of the king’s face and leans back on the desk folding her arms. She is met with silence and a look of anguish in Dimitri’s eye. “Well? Are you here before me covered in blood with your teeth bared?”

Dimitri averts his gaze to the floor. “No.” 

“Your past might shape you but it doesn’t define your present my love.” The queen tucks Dimitri’s hair behind his ear. 

“You’re too kind to me.” Dimitri mutters.

Byleth smiles down at her husband sulking in the chair before her. “Would you rather I sound more like Felix next time?” The beginnings of a smile appeared on the king’s face. The queen reaches her hand out to her beloved and waits for him to take it. “Let us retire for the night. I think the dust in these books is getting to you.”

Dimitri meets her hand and stands up. “That sounds lovely right about now. These reports can wait until morning I suppose.” 

The pair walk out of the study hand in hand down the silent stone corridors of the castle. Their steps echo throughout the halls as they walk in a comfortable silence. After making their way through the gilded wooden doors of their chambers the silence is broken by Dimitri letting out a sigh before speaking. 

“Without you I’d surely be lost, my beloved.” Byleth simply nods in agreement as she closes the small distance between them with a kiss. 

“I’ll always be here to guide you my love.” The queen says as she pulls away from her husband’s lips before peppering little kisses on his jaw. “Now let’s go to sleep.”

With those words the king and queen begin their nightly routine before bed with chatter about the day’s events. Removing layers of clothing while recounting the latest castle gossip and snuffing out candles to impressions of stuffy diplomats who happened to annoy them today. The hot topic of this night were rumors of ghosts seen in the dining hall. 

Dimitri let out a chuckle. “If the dead are wandering the castle I think I would be the first to notice.” 

“I thought they let you be already. Perhaps they’re hiding from you as not to bother you further.” Byleth said with a smile.

As the lovers finish their nightly routine by slipping under the covers the topic drifts from ghosts to memories of the past. Reminiscing about the days at the monastery before they had even heard the name flame emperor or death knight. The simple times when the biggest worry Byleth had was what her lesson plan for the week was going to be. The rainy summer days when the Blue Lions would all gather in the dining hall to share a meal and talk about their upcoming mock battles. All the times Dimitri would pick weeds with Dedue or spend hours training with Felix. It all seemed so distant but the feelings stayed fresh in their minds as they recalled their academy escapades. 

Eventually the king and queen’s chatter ceased as they finally drifted off to sleep. Finally the streets of Fhirdiad were silent with no one awake to hear the whispers of the wind. The stillness broken only by a light snore from Dimitri as he slept soundly. 

**Author's Note:**

> writing is hard. shout out to Blue Lioncord on discord and come yell at me to write more on twitter @saint_fanta


End file.
